Favorite Brothers
by littleclevercat
Summary: Oshun and Jingu Himiko, the Primarchs of the II and XI Legions, answer the question "who are your favourite brothers and why?"


[beginning of the recording]

Oshun (smoothing out the creases on her dress): Well… Let's start with Perturabo!

Himiko: Of course.

Oshun (pointedly ignores her sister): Perturabo is very talented. Have you seen what wondrous mechanisms he can make? Or buildings he designed? He is an artist! Many view him as sullen and misanthropic but these traits are just a manifestation of his introvert nature.

Himiko: What about his paranoia?

Oshun: Oh, please… As if he is the exception. I can name several others who are no less paranoid. Care to know who they are?

(Himiko doesn't answer and inspects her nails closely)

Oshun: He does have his flaws, of course. But who hasn't? Is that a reason to deny them love? I don't think so. And he is clever. He is perfectly capable to see how his flaws infringe on his life. That's why when we hang out together, he makes efforts to be nice to me. Give him time and he will start to act like this toward others too. I have faith in him.

Himiko (with a hint of sarcasm): You've just heard a piece of drama "Love is not fair one may fall for a bugbear".

Oshun (snorts): Speaking of bugbears… Russ?

Himiko (nods): Ruuuuss!

Oshun: He knows thing or two in quality booze!

Himiko (laughs): Last time was fun, though I doubt Constantine was thrilled to watch how we three were roaming in the Imperial Palace in search of all stashes of booze our wild brother had left there in his previous visit.

Oshun (whispers conspiratorially): I think he was just envious that he didn't find them first.

Himiko: Oh, if he wanted some, he should have just asked. We would share, wouldn't we?

Oshun: We would. Sharing is caring!

(they laugh together)

Oshun: And while we are discussing booze, have you tasted any from Magnus' collection?

Himiko: No, I haven't. I trust the rumours that those wines are excellent but I'm not ready for obligatory lecture about The Knowledge and Where to Find It.

Oshun: Oh, come on!

Himiko: No. Never. Don't beg me. You can have all Magnus' wines for yourself, I'm not THAT tolerant.

Oshun: Oh yeah? You don't refuse Jaghatai when he invites you to one of those "flower viewing" sessions with lot of alcohol…

Himiko: That's because he's quiet.

Oshun: Yes, I get that quiet guys are your type. Corax can confirm that. You two had quite artfully disappeared in the far corner last time at that party in Father's palace. I hope you did nothing… indecent?

Himiko: No one saw us, so does it matter if we did something indecent?

Oshun: Are you sure that no one saw you?

Himiko (shrugs): If you mean Father, I don't count him. Doubt he saw anything new.

Oshun (buries her face in hands and sobs with laughter): It's the quiet ones you got to watch!

Himiko (pats her sister on the shoulder): You're right, sister. I have no claim on your position of master of epatage in this family. By the way, that dare you've gave to our poor naïve Roboute was a bit cruel. Did you really have to ask him to pose for a pict like that antique statue from Father's collection?

Oshun (suddenly blushes): Um… Uh…

Himiko: Aha, now you're embarrassed.

Oshun: No, I'm not! I mean, yes, it was a bit cruel, but…

Himiko: But what?

Oshun: Oh well… Here, look.

(Oshun gets out a tablet, turns it on and shows Himiko)

Himiko: …What?!

Oshun: Yeah.

Himiko: Is this truly our Mr. Shy Guy? Well, I never!

Oshun: Nice arse, huh?

Himiko: The rest is pleasing to the eye too. Ok, why the blush?

Oshun: Because Roboute asked for a favour in return. Remember that old paining with a goddess on a shell?

Himiko: He asked for a pict with you as that goddess?

Oshun (still blushes): Yes.

Himiko (nods in understanding): He has expensive tastes! So, when the session?

Oshun: Soon. But I need to relax first, I can't look like a nervous wreck on such important pict.

Himiko: You most definitely can't. Where are we going to?

Oshun: Vulkan throws one of his warm and cozy sauna parties. Just the right thing I need. Are you in?

Himiko: Why do you even ask? (turns to the recorder) Well, this is all, guys! (turns it off)

[end of the recording]


End file.
